Beginnings of the Weyr: Pikachu invasion
by SailorEevee
Summary: A god of Krynn finds an abandoned field full of Pikachus. Unfortunetly, they can't be zapped! What's a god to do? The crossover to end all crossovers: Digimon, Power rangers, Dragonlance, Pokemon and more!
1. Pikachus!

Beginnings of the Weyr:

Pikachu Invasion

A/N: Okay, I think you need to go into my freakish mind a little before reading this one. First of all, it is the crossover to end all crossovers, but is mostly based on Digimon. MKR here and there, Dragonlance (the planet's from there, along with the gods), Dragonriders of Pern (the Weyr), Power Rangers (I know, I know, but only two characters, and so changed you wouldn't even recognize them), my own personal experiences (particularly my guinea pig Chocolate, or Guinea as a nick name.), Pokemon, Star Wars, and a whole ton of others. It also has impossible couples: cross-series and cross-season couples that would never ever happen on the real shows, books, etc. Violence, angst and cursing can also pop up, so don't read if you don't like. Finally, most characters in here are very OOC, are in an AU, and some marysues can be in here also. Don't get scared… but welcome to my brainchild. 

The sun rose above the wild Krynnish skies. It was a day like any other, with a flight of silver dragons backdropping against the red rising sun. Unfortunately, however beautiful the skies of Krynn were, it was felt that something was not right. It wasn't the air or the water, but just a feeling. Also, the strange little noises coming form the abandoned fields were not normal either. The people of Kalaman were especially frightened, for it was nearest to them. Some villagers accused the wizards, but they claimed innocence, and to get the people quiet turned them into toads. Some villagers accused the mayor, but he (being fat and lazy as he was), just rose the taxes until the people shut up. Some people even accused the gods, and as they could not turn people into toads regularly or raise taxes, the blame for the noises and the strange feeling of wrongness was placed on them.

These complaints could travel. Unlike prayers, which are usually stopped at the first break in the clouds, the complaints just rose up and up until they reached the pristine Paladine's Valley. There, representations of all the magical and beautiful creatures of Krynn roamed. In the middle, in a great tower of silver and gold, lived the mightiest of the good gods. Paladine, or E'li as he was sometimes called, protected the people with the power of himself and his sons. His sons were as valuable as the silver and gold around him. They carried messages, used their own powers to settle problems, and various other godly things. The greatest of these were of course Solinari of white magic, Kiri-Jolith of war, and Habbakuk of animals and the sea. However, not all children are perfect, and Paladine's were no exception. In the heart of the shining tower, a small room hid a dark secret of this perfect god.

That secret was a teenage looking boy, with long hair and a tall lanky build. Looking him over, he wasn't a bad looking guy, however, he didn't look like a god with his plain jane brown eyes and hair. He also didn't have powers like a god should. He had a degree of control over everything, but not as great as his father's power or his brothers' mastery over their disciplines. Finally, he was, to put it nicely, quite…stupid. He could not master his magic, and things always went wrong. None of the younger goddesses were interested in him, even though Paladine pushed and pleaded with them. So to keep Krynn (and himself) safe, he kept the young god in a little room, locked and boarded up, but filled with things that would keep him in the room. The young god Tommy was hard to keep interested. He would flee to the beauty of the valley, where he would paint the unicorns purple, or chase the pigeons, or do other things like that. He did such things frequently, and was indeed doing it when the complaints started.

"Hmm… my father's people are upset. I've never heard them whine so much. I better do something about it before Daddy gets angry." Tommy popped through the interdimensional gateway of the gods, trying to be fast so as not to be seen. He wasn't supposed to leave the valley. When he arrived at the fields of Kalaman, he saw two things: a huge empty volcano in the middle of the field, and a large amount of small yellow mice. Or something like mice. He took a closer look, and noticed the strange long ears and tails they had, as well as the "pika pika" noises they made. Tommy was truly confused. Such animals were not native to Krynn, as there were none in Paladine's Valley. He remembered his father complaining about little yellow things a while ago, although Paladine had been talking about the little goldfinches plaguing his berry bushes. With that, Tommy decided to get rid of the little mice for his father, who would certainly give him a planet of his own if he succeeded.

"Let's get zapping!" He cried, and set off to zap the poor mice into non-existence. However, hard as he tried, the mice wouldn't blow up. Instead they seemed to like the electricity, and came up to him for some. Tommy was really confused by now. He didn't know any other attack spells except for zapping. If that didn't work, what could he do? An idea came to him suddenly, something that didn't normally occur. "Maybe I can get some help." He decided, and sat down to think about his decision. He needed someone smart, who knew what the little mice were, and who could make giant robots to blow them up. He thought for a while, picturing the type of person he wanted in his mind. A geeky scientist was perfect, he thought, and willed that person to come to him.

With a loud BANG, smoke dissipated into the air. Standing there was not a geeky scientist, but a not geeky scientist. His shoulder length brown hair was stiffly straight as he looked around. The purple streaks just showed off his non-geekiness. He didn't even have any glasses! The scientist calmly looked around him, brushing himself off. "It seems my iodine sulfate acid mixture must has some interworldly properties." He said, taking notes on a pad of paper. "It wasn't your iodine thingy, I brought you here!" said Tommy, excited at the scientist's smartness.

"You did? Who are you?"

"A god. My name's Tommy."

"Gods don't exist. I proved that theory wrong in year 1567."

"You're really old, mister."

"Old? Not me, I'm only five hundred and two."

"Do you have wrinkles? My dad has wrinkles, and he's a god. He says he looks important that way."

"Gods don't exist."

"Are you smart?"

"Not in the eyes of my people, but since they are all dead, I suppose I am. At least compared to you."

"Good. What are those little yellow things?"

"Pikachus. Why?"

"No reason. You want to help me destroy them?"

"I have to get back to work. Since you say you brought me here, could you send me back?"

"No. I have to kill the pik..pik.."

"Pikachus."

"Whatever." Tommy went back to the place where he had been sitting, leaving the scientist to rant about not being able to finish his work. Forgetting about him, Tommy decided to get more people to help, ultimately dooming those that were destined to come. Of course, to properly think about doom, a person needs time. I will give it to you, so stay tuned to this website for more of The Weyr!


	2. More confoozled and annoyed people finis...

Beginnings of the Weyr: Stuck on Krynn  
  
A/N: Okay, I think you need to go into my freakish mind a little before reading this one. First of all, it is the crossover to end all crossovers, but is mostly based on Digimon. MKR here and there, Dragonlance (the planet's from there, along with the gods), Dragonriders of Pern (the Weyr), Power Rangers (I know, I know, but only two characters, and so changed you wouldn't even recognize them), my own personal experiences (particularly my guinea pig Chocolate, or Guinea as a nick name.), Pokemon, Star Wars, and a whole ton of others. It also has impossible couples: cross-series and cross- season couples that would never ever happen on the real shows, books, etc. Violence, angst and cursing can also pop up, so don't read if you don't like. Finally, most characters in here are very OOC, are in an AU, and some marysues can be in here also. Don't get scared. but welcome to my brainchild.  
  
Now, hopefully the people who are reading this (if there are any) have properly analyzed and thought about the situation of doom. Anyone figure out how to solve the problem with the pikachus? No? You say that they have invaded everywhere? We should best go back to Tommy and his un- geeky scientist to figure out what should be done.  
  
"Can't you help?! I need a giant robot to crush them. My zapping doesn't work." Tommy pleaded, following the scientist around. The scientist turned and punched Tommy in the face, knocking him out, and walked away. He sat on a rock and pulled out a bundle of machines. He started activating them, oblivious to Tommy's pleas. Tommy gave up. He wanted to try something else anyway. A giant robot didn't appeal to him anymore, but instead, he wanted some live action. Other little animals to fight the pikachus! Tommy was decided. Waving his fingers, he opened the space-time continuum a second time.  
  
As the light and random effects cleared, there was an aggravated rasping. "Why I oughta.. Hey! It's clearing! I'll take care of him.." A strange looking cat leapt at Tommy, clawing and screaming at him angrily. "Where are we?! Did you bring me here? This will be the last time you mess with Meowth!" He screeched, clawing frantically at Tommy's face. Thankfully for the young god, someone grabbed Meowth and hit him over the head with a skillet. "We didn't do our motto idiot! These things have to be done right!" A woman with long read hair was holding the struggling cat. She looked at Tommy and the oblivious scientist, and cried out "James! James! Where are you? Motto time!!" A man with strange blue hair was shaking his head and looking around. "Where'd the twerp go?" He asked, which got him a return smack with the skillet. "Never mind that! Just do the motto! Prepare for trouble!" The woman said, staring at James expectantly. He stood up and said, "Ooooh, okay! And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devistation!"  
  
" To unite all people with in our nation!"  
  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" The cat jumped up and screeched "Meowth! That's right! And we want all your rare Pokemon!"  
  
Tommy looked very confused. "Pokemon? Is that what that is?" He pointed at Meowth. "Well, yeah, If you want to put it that way. We want your pikachus." Jessie said, pushing Meowth away. James was looking at one of the Pikachus, poking it until it shocked him. "I think they're pretty strong, Jess." He said, wobbling on his feet. She sighed and looked at Tommy. "Well? She said. He looked at the Pikachus and said, "Please take them! You have to catch them though."  
  
Team Rocket took off after the pikachus, sending pokemon after pokemon at the pikachus. It was no good, as usual. They came back, shocked and panting. "Aren't they yours?" Jessie gasped. Tommy shook his head, causing a major face fault. "Let's go over with that guy. He looks smart. He could probably get us home, away from this idiot." Meowth said, so they walked of to the scientist. Tommy was in a major problem. He didn't know what to do now. He had wanted bigger animals to take care of these little ones, not weak animals! Tommy thought and thought, and finally came to a solution. He would find the bigger animals he wanted.  
  
A third time he opened the space-time continuum, and out came a large group of eight people. After the obligatory coughing, hacking, and cursing ended, one boy with a large mass of brown hair stepped forward, his voice commanding and somewhat condescending. "Where are we? Who are you?" The boy insisted, glaring at Tommy. He was confused at the boy's assertiveness that he didn't know what to say. Another boy, this time with pristine looks and a sculpted head of blond hair pushed past the brown-haired boy, almost with a sneer of contempt on his face. "Ignore Tai there. I'm Yamato, and we are the Chosen Children. What he was TRYING to say was, Where exactly are we?" Tommy could answer that. He noticed the animals they had with them, and smiled. "I want you to kill those things, pikachus. You have big animals to do it." The Chosen Children stared at him blankly, and walked over to the pikachus. Tommy watched as the confused children watched the pikachus for a minute, then started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Shouted Tommy as they walked away. "We want to go home!" Cried Tai, and they kept walking. Tommy looked at all the people he had brought, and cleared his throat. "Er..I don't know how to send you home.." Everyone stopped, glaring at him. "You mean we're stuck here?" said the one called Yamato. "Well, yes." Admitted Tommy. He turned and pointed at the dead volcano behind him. There are caves in there. How 'bout you live there?" Everyone sweatdropped. "You mean, we have to live here?! Dammit.." Hissed Yamato. The scientist pulled out a different machine and stuck it into the ground. A fully functional Laboratory burst out. "This will be all that I need. I am Eclipse." The scientist said, walking in. Everyone stared at each other, then glared at Tommy. "Idiot." Meowth whispered.  
  
Stay tuned for a new fic with all my short stories regarding these people! Please review!!! 


End file.
